After a well has been drilled, it must be completed before it can produce gas or oil. Once completed, a variety of events may occur to the formation causing the well and its equipment to require a “work-over.” For purposes of this application, “work-over” and “service” operations are used in their very broadest sense to refer to any and all activities performed on or for a well to repair or rehabilitate the well, and also includes activities to shut in or cap the well. Generally, work-over operations include such things as replacing worn or damaged parts (e.g., a pump, sucker rods, tubing, and packer glands), applying secondary or tertiary recovery techniques, such as chemical or hot oil treatments, cementing the well bore, and logging the well bore, to name just a few. Service operations are usually performed by or involve a mobile work-over or well service rig (collectively hereinafter “service rig” or “rig”) that is adapted to, among other things, pull the well tubing or rods and also to run the tubing or rods back in. Typically, these mobile service rigs are motor vehicle-based and have an extendible, jack-up derrick complete with draw works and block. In addition to the service rig, additional service companies and equipment may be involved to provide specialized operations. Examples of such specialized services include: a chemical tanker, a cementing truck or trailer, a well logging truck, perforating truck, and a hot-oiler truck or trailer.
It is conventional for a well owner to contract with a service company to provide all or a portion of the necessary work-over operations. For example, a well owner, or customer, may contract with a service rig provider to pull the tubing from a specific well and contract with one or more service providers to provide other specific services in conjunction with the service rig company, so that the well can be rehabilitated according to the owner's direction.
It is typical for the well owner to receive individual invoices for services rendered from each company that was involved in the work-over. For example, if the portable service rig spent thirty hours at the well site, the customer well owner will be billed for thirty rig hours at the prevailing hourly rate. The customer is rarely provided any detail on this bill as to when the various other individual operations were started or completed, the speed at which the operations took place, how much material was used, or whether any problems were encountered in the well. Occasionally, the customer might be supplied with handwritten notes from the rig operator, but such is the exception, not the rule. Similarly, the customer will receive invoices from the other service companies that were involved with working over the well. The customer is often left with little to no indication of whether the service operations for which it is billed were done properly, and in some cases, even done at all. Further, most well owners own more than one well in a given field and the invoices from the various companies may confuse the well name with the services rendered. Also, if an accident or some other notable incident occurs at the well site during a service operation, it may be difficult to determine the root cause or who was involved because there is rarely any documentation of what actually went on at the well site. Of course, a well owner can have one of his agents at the well site to monitor the work-over operations and report back to the owner, but such “hands-on” reporting is often times prohibitively expensive.
The present invention is directed to evaluating rig load data provided to a chart in a display from sensors on the service rig to determine the activities accomplished by the service rig, the hook load carried during an activity by the service rig and well bore conditions evaluated by reviewing the rig load data during the removal of tubes and rods from a well or well bore.